


title

by lmaoimsosorry



Category: How To Be A Vampire (2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Vampires, just a little fic for a fandom that has none, nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmaoimsosorry/pseuds/lmaoimsosorry
Summary: look i literally thought that the ending would be that they kissedam I gonna write an au for them at some point? yes definitely.
Relationships: Kevin/Gustav





	title

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing the first fic for a fandom? yeah I'm shocked too. I first watched this in like. 2017/18 and was shocked it wasn't gay. I kinda fell in love with it tho bc I mean. its a musical about vampires. 
> 
> Nobody else I know likes this show and there's not even a fandom for it which makes me sad.

Kevin isn’t sure what to make of it when Gustav says that he doesn’t always agree with Amadeus. His first thought is that he doesn’t think he’s going to fail but he can help but think there is something else to it. 

So when they are all three safe and away from the school and the other vampires, he asks him. They got a cheap motel room for the day, so the vampires could rest and Jenny could keep watch. Jenny had just stepped into the bathroom when he blurts his question out.

“Gustav, what did you mean when you said you didn’t always agree with Amadeus?” When Gustav just stares at him from the other bed in the room, he elaborates, “I mean, I assume you meant you thought I wouldn’t fail but I feel like maybe there’s more to it.”

“Kevin, I…I meant I don’t always agree with who Amadeus deems an undesirable.”

“Wait…You don’t think I’m ugly?” 

Gustav hesitates, but when he hears the shower turn on he decides it’s now or never. “No, I don’t. Dare I say, I even find you…attractive.” He looks away from Kevin, he couldn’t bear to see his face if he looked disgusted. He’s been rejected too many times in the past. 

“Gustav…” Kevin sounds so distraught. “Ok, this is my fault. Gustav, I’m gay. I-I act like I’m straight, maybe overly so, because I’m not out. And…people don’t really like me much anyway when they find out I’m gay that usually makes it worse.”

Gustav looks up slowly to see Kevin staring at him, smiling genuinely. He rushes over, as quickly as he can and presses a gentle kiss to Kevin's lips. 

“Can I…sleep here with you?” Gustav asks, looking worried.

“Of course you can. I do talk in my sleep though, and I’ve been told I sometimes kick too.” He says scooting over in his bed, “Oh, and sometimes I-” Gustav cuts him off with a kiss.

“I don’t care. I want to be with you.” 

They lie there, Kevin holding Gustav in his arms and they both go to sleep quickly, exhausted from their eventful night.

When Jenny comes out of the shower and sees them huddled together, she just smiles and thinks to herself, _finally._

**Author's Note:**

> [check out my Tumblr](https://lmaoimsosorry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
